Various clamps and devices for holding an oxygen tank to a portable vehicle, such as a wheelchair, are widely used. A problem exists for vehicle users though, in that many such individuals also use oxygen, carry catheters and associated equipment, and other medical necessities. The present apparatus provides an oxygen tank accessory that removably clamps to a supported oxygen tank while providing for carriage of oxygen hose, and medical and other equipment.